hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
Co-founded by Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and Nick Fury shortly after the Second World War, the S'trategic '''H'omeland 'I'ntervention 'E'nforcement and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision (S.H.I.E.L.D.) functions as a counterterrorism and intelligence agency run by Director Nick Fury. Summary '''Official Name: The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division Organisation Alias':' S.H.I.E.L.D. Origin: Designed to keep the peace and order in the world Status': '''Active Organization Identity: Publicly Known Alignment: Lawful Good Base of Operations: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Organisation Leader(s): The World Security Council, Nick Fury Allies:' Erik Selvig, Tony Stark, Thor, Doctor Bruce Banner, The Black Panther, Spider-Man, MI6, The ARC, The X-Men, The Fantastic Four Enemies: The Hex, HYDRA, Quantum, Serpent Society, Loki, Chitauri, Prometheus,'' (All Villains)'' History Structure and Procedure Clearance Levels Within the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, an agent’s clearance level does not permit them complete seniority or supervisory privileges over the levels under them. For example: an agent operating at a level six clearance does not instantly have authority over another agent operating at a level five clearance. The security clearance levels of S.H.I.E.L.D. are determined by the importance of the handled data, and also by the necessity of agents knowing of the information included within that level. Within each level – primarily from level one to level nine – there are access restrictions decided upon by the organisation’s director who will have complete access to a level ten clearance. It is also the director who will decide upon which agents are selected for a higher rank – this is done by observing the demonstrated need for higher access and also by determining individual agents who can be trusted the most. Security levels are restricted to a purely need-to-know basis; if an agent has level seven clearance, it does not mean that they will instantly have access to every piece of information disclosed to that level, but will rather have access to information regarding their assignment which will be kept covert to other levels, particularly lower ones; often, agents will be unaware of the existence of levels above their own due to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s strict rule of agents not talking about their levels. This does not mean that a rank-structure is not in place however; ranking within S.H.I.E.L.D. is held by degrees: a Special Agent of the second degree, for example, would still have to report to a special agent of the third degree – though this structure isn’t always put into effect, it’s often used as a familiarity for the younger or newer personnel coming into S.H.I.E.L.D. with a long history within a covert service such as the CIA – it’s a simple introduction into the use and development of levels. '''Level One – Three' ''(Controlled Distribution)' Levels one to three aren’t necessarily classed as ‘clearance levels’ since their purpose is to focus on the controlled distribution of information. The information handled within these levels is usually illegal to distribute, though may be required by government employees – the information should not, however, be redistributed outside of the organisation itself. Anyone within these levels will be cleared to know about the surface of S.H.I.E.L.D. and their public face, including both operations and offices. When aboard Argus - the Helicarrier HQ -, the employees would be restricted to the extent of being unaware of agents’ names, code names, or information regarding their covert projects. This level is attributed to standard non-field agents along with agents on probation whose backgrounds are undergoing in-depth checks before they can be granted a higher clearance level. '''Level Four' (''Confidential) '' Level Four also goes by the term of ‘public trust’ – Level Four is the most basic of security clearances. This level will take an agent around three to twelve weeks of investigation to achieve, including a pass on a security check which will date back up to seven years on each individual’s records. This investigation into records will be repeated without foul every fifteen years. There is no information allowed to be disclosed from S.H.I.E.L.D. The majority of new recruits and lower ranks within Research and Development and Medical personnel will hold this clearance since they would need access to information regarding systems and facilities. New recruits to this level will have access to both training grounds and facilities, along with files deemed appropriate to assist with training. Names, however, will be redacted from these files. Level Five (Secret) Level Five is the first introduction to a secret clearance level. Other references to it include: ‘Collateral Secret’ and ‘Ordinary Secret’. It will take an agent up to several months to a full year in order to achieve this clearance level, depending entirely on the individual’s background. Instances where this clearance may take a longer period of time to achieve include many past residencies, residencies outside the U.S., relatives outside the U.S. or former connections to organisations unaffiliated with the United States. Criminal charges and unpaid bills can possibly add towards either an extended background check or disqualification from approval. Unpaid bills caused by bankruptcy will be examined with individual enquires and will not necessarily be cause for disqualification. On the other hand, poor financial history will be classed as a cause for rejection and foreign activities along with criminal records will also be classed as such. Special applications such as reformed criminals, supervillains or in some cases heroes will be offered the opportunity to join separate divisions, along with those who show excellence in specific skills. To achieve a level five clearance, an agent must undergo a National Agency check, a Local Agency check along with a Credit Investigation; these checks will be repeated every ten years. Most agents partaking in Covert Operations, Special Operations, Research and Developments, Medical Services and Administrative Personnel with a Level Five clearance will report to Nick Fury (formerly Maria Hill also). Level Six – Seven' ''(Top Secret) ''' Top Secret, also referred to as ‘TS’ clearance is a much stricter clearance than those below it. To gain this clearance, an agent must reach either Level Six or Seven, and to do this an entire Single Scope Background Investigation must take place - this is abbreviated to a ‘SSBI’ which will be renewed every five years. Agents of this clearance will usually have access to information concerning national security, counter-terrorism plots or data of the most sensitive nature. In exceptional cases, it is possible for an agent to reach this level within three to six months, after passing the requirements for level five, though more than often, it will take an agent up to six to eighteen months. In certain cases, it can take up to three years to fully obtain. Levels six and seven are absolutely restricted to Special Agents of the second degree along with Senior Operations personnel onwards. Most Personnel assigned to Research and Development or the Medical field will require this clearance. Agents of this level are more or less classified in themselves; this means that they will only be able to be treated by doctors or councillors with a similar clearance. From level six onwards, the existence of higher levels becomes blurred to agents with lower level clearances. Level Eight – Nine'' (Compartmented Information)'' To reach Level eight or nine, an agent will need to have previously obtained TS clearance – these levels deal with Sensitive Compartmented Information (SCI) and the personnel in access of this will have passed intense Single Scope Background Investigation and a special negotiation process for evaluation purposes regarding the investigation. SCI access, however, is assigned to individual compartments, wherein the agents involved will hold full access to all aspects regarding the situation. Agents of one compartment, on the other hand, will not necessarily have access to information sent to separate compartments of the levels. Since each compartment is separate, it’s possible for them to include their own additional clearance structures or special requirements. Individual compartments may cover aspects of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s missions such as Cryptography, Overhead scouting from aircrafts or satellites, Communications Intelligence, Design or Stockpile information regarding nuclear weapons or Nuclear Targeting. In order to reach either level eight or nine, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent must have a minimum of ten years excellent service with the organisation – exceptions can be made on a strong job-need basis. Agents with a shorter amount of service may be awarded level eight clearance should they have already achieved a high level / rank within the organisation and have had access to working with extremely sensitive projects. '''Level Ten' ''(Secret / Top Secret / Compartmented / Eyes Only)' Level Ten is the highest level achievable and can now only be occupied by one agent at a time – the Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Formerly, the Board of Directors were in possession of compartmentalized level ten clearance, though this has since been revoked, to further secure the confidentiality of sensitive information. Level Ten clearance has access to all other levels and operations from which the agents will report. Paraphernalia Bases of Operation With - what is assumed to be - S.H.I.E.L.D.'s second Helicarrier fully constructed, the 'mobile home' base will be replacing S.H.I.E.L.D. Central as the primary base for select agents, most notably the survivors aboard the first Helicarrier upon its crash. Although the Helicarrier is shown to be the organization's key base, the Directorate also maintains a suitable number of land bases throughout the world. 'S.H.I.E.L.D. Central', for example, is situated in New York City. Some of these bases are publicly accessible to a certain degree, however, the majority are not; this is due to planetary security. With twenty-eight fall-out bases scattered around the globe, the only agent to know about each and every single one's existence is Director Nick Fury - a Level Ten agent and the only known thirty-third degree S.H.I.E.L.D. officer. Twenty-Eight Bases of S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Base One' Official Name: ''Stinger Status: Active Base of Operations: Madripoor Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (known only to Nick Fury) Purpose: Safe House History: : Stinger was designed during the Second World War as a safe house for the allies and Howling Commandos. Located in one of the quieter cities, the base remains largely undetected. After its service throughout the war, it was later used as a safe location for S.H.I.E.L.D. spies in Madripoor who had their covers blown throughout Viper’s reign. 'Base Two' Official Name:'' Queen'' Status: Active Base of Operations: Germany (Thuringia) Generation: First-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (known only to Nick Fury) Purpose: Safe House History: Built during WWII and given to S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House during the Cold War, Queen is one of the few S.H.I.E.L.D. bases remaining active in Germany after the Red Skull’s rule, possibly due to the intense secrecy surrounding the base and the remote location which prevents its location from falling into the enemy’s hands. 'Base Three' Official Name: Apollo Status: Active Base of Operations: Austria Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Perpetual Power Station History: Due to its involvement with power, Apollo is one of the key bases of the organisation, providing the organisation with a continuous supply of emergency backup power should an event or crisis compromise that of any base at any given time. Since the supply is everlasting, new methods of supplying said power are being researched and developed in said base, referring back to the ideas of Howard Stark who was limited by the technology of his era. 'Base Four' Official Name: Sandbox Status: Active Base of Operations: Sudan Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Identity (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Staging area for activities in North Africa and the Middle East History: As the main base used by MENA (Middle East and North Africa) officials, it is often the housing station for conferences and demonstrations of military planning and disaster relief. Sandbox is surrounded by vast reserves of petroleum and natural gas which makes it a vital source of economic stability and a much more hostile environment for negotiation. S.H.I.E.L.D. frequently uses this base to intervene with any problematic situations with the countries involved in the attempts to prevent the breakout of wars. Not only this, but it is a key source of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s supplies in the petroleum found there. 'Base Five' Official Name: Radiant Status: Active Base of Operations: Moscow, Russia Generation: Third-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Fury's command post for all activities in Russia History: Radiant is one of the largest covert bases within Russia, stationed directly within the capital city of Moscow. Acting as the central exchange point for all information gathered by various stations operating within Russia and around its borders, the base has a close connection to other such points of exchange such as the Hub and the Triskelion. The intel obtained here allows S.H.I.E.L.D. to make futrue predictions regarding any threat to National Security. 'Base Six' Official Name: Brimstone Status: Compromised Base of Operations: Republic of Carpasia Generation: Third-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Undisclosed History: Compromised by the Carpasian Rebels during a revolation within Europe 'Base Seven' Official Name: Fury Secret Base Seven '' Alias: ''Pieta Status: Active Base of Operations: Rome, Italy Generation: Undisclosed Generation Identity: Secret Identity (Known only to Fury) Purpose: Originally Undisclosed History: Once the meeting site between representatives of HYDRA and Leviathan 'Base Eight' Official Name: The Playground Status: Active Base of Operations: Borders of Syria, Iraq and Saudi Arabia Generation: Undisclosed Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Classified History: Location suggests there are valid reasons for its secrecy 'Base Nine ' Official Name: Thunder Status: Active Base of Operations: Sweden Generation: First-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Fury) Purpose: Remote Quarantine Facility History: Undisclosed 'Base Ten' Official Name: Minuteman Status: Active Base of Operations: Hong Kong, China Generation: First-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Fury) Purpose: Original purpose is an insertion point for operations in both China and Hong Kong History: Hong Kong was a part of British Territory when constructed, though now acts as a trading post due to the revocation of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s treaty with China, meaning they no longer hold any position of authority within the country. Often, however, delicate situations that would ordinarily grasp S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention are dealt with covertly and by proxy. 'Base Eleven' Official Name: Challenger Status: Active Base of Operations: Nantes, France Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Command Post for any actions taken by Fury in France History: Undisclosed 'Base Twelve' Official Name: Rocket Alias: The Slingshot Location Status: Active Base of Operations: New Siberian Islands, Russia Generation: Third-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Global Launch Point History: Rocket was a base developed in the mid-stages of WWII by the Strategic Scientific Reserve upon realising the extreme advances of HYDRA technology and their intent to find the Tesseract. Believing the item to be a mere myth, the base was originally a precaution and so poorly funded. Towards the end of the war when the truth behind the Tesseract's existence was discovered and the energy source was lost, the base was developed further and completed in case the item should ever be found. Home to the 'Slingshot', Rocket is responsible for riddinng the Earth of any objects too dangerous for any person or organisation to possess by propelling the items into the sun, thus living up to its status as a third-generation base. 'Base Thirteen' Official Name: Hotspot Status: Active Base of Operations: Paris, France Generation: First-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Identity (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Fury's command post for all activities in Europe History: Undisclosed 'Base Fourteen' Official Name: Columbia '' Status: Active Base of Operations: London, England Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Fury's command post for all actions taken in the United Kingdom History: Undisclosed 'Base Fifteen' Official Name: ''Telescope Status: Active Base of Operations: Borders of Chile and Argentina Generation: Undisclosed Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Undisclosed - presumed observation point History: Undisclosed 'Base Sixteen' Official Name: Carbon Status: Active Base of Operations: Colorado, USA Generation: Third-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Houses S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most sensitive data History: Home of the AUTOFAC Mainframe - a secret database used by Nick Fury for sensitive data. In this, it is unknowingly a counterpart of the Carousel. Vault Prison is close by, along with the Negative Zone. 'Base Seventeen' Official Name: The Hub Status: Active Base of Operations: Undisclosed. Generation: Third-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Victoria Hand) Purpose: Primarily a watch-post used to organise field ops and extraction plans for agents around the globe, The Hub is one of the most covert S.H.I.E.L.D. bases. Processing the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sensitive compartmented information, it remains a third-degree base, meaning few with a clearance lower than Level 8 ever get to set foot in the facility. Though designed to be a watch-post, the building now plays host to many different departments, all of which remain compartmented and are managed under the watch of the base's director Victoria Hand. History: The Hub was designed to be one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s largest central exchange points and storage facilities alongside the Triskelion and Radiant, ''meaning that high-ranking agents will frequently meet there to discuss sensitive data. 'Base Eighteen' Official Name: ''Snowstorm Status: Active Base of Operations: The Savage Land Generation: First-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated to Fury) Purpose: Watch-Post History: Undisclosed 'Base Nineteen' Official Name: Chariot Status: Active Base of Operations: Florida, USA Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Termination Protocol Alpha Station History: Presumed to be something to do with faulty LMDs. 'Base Twenty: ' Official Name: Homerun Status: Active Base of Operations: New York City, USA Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Undisclosed History: Presumed Safe House 'Base Twenty-One' Official Name: Fury Secret Base 21 '' Alias: ''Providence Status: Compromised (2015) Base of Operations: Undisclosed Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Select S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Have Knowledge) Purpose: Training Facility History: Compromised by HYDRA during a massacre 'Base Twenty-Two ' *''Inside Straight : (Replication Facility) 'Base Twenty-Three' *''Memorial '': (Base has Whitehouse Access) 'Base Twenty-Four: *''Dragon : (Undisclosed) 'Base Twenty-Five: *''Valhalla : (Undisclosed) 'Base Twenty-Six: Official Name: Avalon Alias: Excalibur Status: Active Base of Operations: New York City Generation: Second-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Medical Facility History: Once used as a base for developing and researching bioweapons, the location formally known as 'Excalibur' was compromised when a small unit of deep-cover HYDRA agents infiltrated its walls. The result of the covert invasion was various lethal bioweapons being released from the labs. Although the situation was contained in time and handled by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s clensing protocol, the few survivors had to be sent to Base Nine - the Remote Quarantine Facility for long-term observation. Remaining inactive for many years until it was deemed safe, the base was finally reopened and given a new purpose. Excalibur was transformed into one of the world's most advanced medical facilities for agents and allies of S.H.I.E.L.D. in memory of those lost at Excalibur - it now goes by the name of 'Avalon'. '''Base Twenty-Seven: *''Anvil : (Undisclosed) 'Base Twenty-Eight' Official Name: Heaven's Hell Status: Active Base of Operations: Earth's Orbit Generation: Third-Generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Identity: Secret Base (Operated by Nick Fury) Purpose: Orbital Observation Station History: Undisclosed 'S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House Twenty-Three ''' *(Currently Undisclosed) Category:SHIELD Category:Organisations Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcement